The present invention relates to bow presses. More particularly, the invention relates to a bow press for use in stringing or repairing bows, including compound bows, and has a riser operated by a jack mechanism. The jack mechanism may be manually or electrically actuated. The present invention provides a durable, relatively inexpensive, easily implemented system for maintaining and servicing a variety of types and configurations of bows in a safe and effective manner.
The prior art includes various types of devices to permit servicing of bows. Such devices generally include a support for the solid parts of the bow, and may include elements for handling the bow string.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,103 to Desselle (the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference) is an example of such a device. In this device, a stand tube is provided having an upper end which supports a jack. A crank is provided for the jack. The jack causes up and down movement of a riser bar. The riser bar is affixed to a riser beam, and a pair of riser rollers are slideably affixed to the riser bar. In this device, the riser beam is generally flat and straight, and the riser rollers are clampingly secured to the riser bar. The rollers of the riser beam are slideably mounted thereon, and can be secured manually by an adjusting mechanism. The riser beam is used to pull down the center of a bow, and thus allows the bow to be strung or re-strung, for example. However, in this type of bow press, it is possible for the rollers on the riser beam to slip along the riser beam when under sufficient stress or force. Also, due to the flat shape of the riser beam, there can be interference with various types of attachments on some bows, thereby preventing adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,186 to Corwin teaches a bow press and a method for compressing bows. In this device, a bow press is used to crank up a bent bar that has rollers on the end thereof, permitting stringing of a bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,473 to Lint discloses a bow press having a hydraulic actuating mechanism. It includes a hinged bar to bend up the ends of the bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,655 to Chelf discloses a device for stringing archery bows. This device holds both ends of the bow, using notches and grooves to move the supports, and thus strings the bow.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a durable, relatively inexpensive, bow press, which is easy to use, for maintaining and servicing a variety of types and configurations of bows in a safe and effective manner.
The bow press includes an inclined riser beam having spaced apertures for receiving the axles of rollers, and has a left and right inclined ends. The riser beam supports two rollers in spaced relationship. Each roller includes an axle. Each roller has two inclined portions defining an inclined groove therebetween. The inclined groove supports a portion of a bow during stringing, re-stringing or repair operations.
A substantially vertical riser bar supports the inclined riser beam. The riser bar is adjustably movable upwards and downwards by operation of a jack mechanism. The jack mechanism is supported by a base member. The base member also supports left and right inclined spacer bars, which are adjustably secured on either side of the riser bar. Each of the left and right inclined spacer bars supports a limb roller thereon. The left and right spacer bars, once adjusted along the base member, are secured in position thereon by respective tensioning members. The base member includes left and right mounting portions for securing the base member to a table or other support. The base member may also be attached to upstanding leg members, so that the upstanding leg members can be used to directly support the bow press above a floor or work area.
The jack mechanism to raise and lower the vertical riser bar may be manually actuated, or electrically actuated with a motor and switch.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.